


Summer in the City

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. - Yes, you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the City

She couldn’t help but stare at his elegant hands, holding a glass of water, with ice cubes clinking against the glass when he gesticulated while he talked on the phone to their daughter. It was as much his movements as the thought of feeling the coldness of the ice on her own skin that had her mesmerized.

Even though Washington was a modern day capital, every summer it reminded its inhabitants it had once been a humid, hot swampland. Usually, she didn’t care much, was content the air condition was doing its job and allowing her to think. Not today, though. When they were about to end the day, the system had broken down, and technicians were busy trying to find a solution. Still, it had gotten warm and humid quickly, and all she could think about right now were cold showers and the ice cubes in his glass. 

It would feel heavenly to have them glide over her skin, the initial shock at the coldness, the way the fluid would trickle down her body…

Even sitting on a couch seemed to be too much right now.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

She hadn’t realized he had ended the call, was watching her watching him. Looking up at him, she smiled.

“I want your ice cubes,” she said, enjoying his puzzled expression. It took him only a few seconds to understand what she was referring to, as she had known he would.

“Do you want to tell me you’re hot?” he asked. His eyes twinkled with playful mirth.

“Well, don’t you often tell me you think I’m hot?”

“You are, and you know I mean it.”

His voice had gotten deeper, and he got up, sauntered over to her.

“So what are we going to do now?”she asked.

He sat down beside her, seemed to consider his next course of action for a moment before he put his glass onto a small coffee table beside the couch.

“How about I try to help cooling you down?”

He fished for one of the ice cubes. 

Somehow she doubted what he had in mind would really help cool her down, but in this case, she didn’t mind. At all. 

End.


End file.
